Doce Ou Travessura - Carby
by Leyla.Carby4eva.LP
Summary: Noite de Halloween no hospital County General. Carter e Abby são os únicos a estarem fantasiados e eles terão que enfrentar algumas armadilhas durante o turno da noite, inclusive um lapso de desejo em uma das salas de exame do PS. Será que eles serão pegos? (baseada no episódio A Hopeless Wound da 9ª temporada)
1. Chapter 1

Halloween. Acabara de chegar para meu turno macabro da noite. E essa noite não seria como qualquer outra, eu tive certeza disso quando recebi o memorando de Jerry informando a obrigatoriedade do uso de trajes assustadores. Ou seja, deveríamos todos estarmos fantasiados, não é? Pois é, eu já deveria saber que isso era mais uma das brincadeirinhas-de-mal-gosto-para-casais de Jerry, edição especial de Halloween. E assim que entrei no PS, saquei que tinha sido o único a ser enganado. Mesmo assim, ainda tinha esperanças quanto a uma pessoa...

- Hey, olha esse cara! - Malik gritara da recepção ao ver uma caveira magricela e nervosa atravessar o corredor tentando não ser vista. Mas como uma figura como eu vestida de caveira iria passar despercebida ali?

Quando eu estava quase alcançando a sala dos médicos para enfim me livrar dos risos e piadinhas, Frank pareceu me reconhecer, e realmente não sabia como; eu estava esquisitamente coberto dos pés à cabeça de ossos.

- O que diabos você deveria ser? - Frank perguntou, como se não estivesse na cara que eu era um esqueleto idiota zuado pelos companheiros de trabalho. Estava a ponto de retirar minha máscara e mostrar a eles o real significado da expressão 'Ossos vão rolar', (ou seria 'cabeças vão rolar'?)

Mais uma palhaçada e eles iriam ver!

- Quer um doce, garotinho? - Malik jogara um pirulito em minha direção e o joguei no chão, então tirei a máscara, chacoalhando-a em negação - aos palhaços de plantão e a mim mesmo, obviamente.

Logo em seguida adentrei a SDM, esperando que não tivesse mais ninguém para me ridicularizar, mas com sorte, quem estava lá era alguém que teria que aguentar todas as brincadeiras comigo até o final. E, na verdade, quem havia me contado sobre essa história em primeiro lugar. Tinha que usar minha chance de tornar isso tudo culpa dela, e a usaria agora.

- Abby! Achei que todos viriam fantasiados hoje! - eu a reprimi, abrindo o armário com força, apenas para fingir um nervosismo que eu não estava sentindo, ou pelo menos tinha parado de sentir quando a percebi naquele vestidinho apertado de enfermeira, com direito a meia-calça, salto-alto e até um enfeite na cabeça com uma cruz vermelha desenhada. Sim, definitivamente, ela ficava muito mais atraente e sexy de enfermeira do que eu, não só de esqueleto, mas com qualquer outra fantasia.

Fingi como pude que não vi muita coisa; afinal, tinha que continuar com o meu joguinho. E eu sempre tive fama de discreto e 'bom moço' pra ela.

- Todos tinham que estar! Tinha um memorando... - ela disse aos risos, tentando se justificar. Eu estava tão engraçado assim ou era só para me atazanar mesmo?

- É, só que eu não trouxe nada para me trocar! - disse, continuando com meu falso nervosismo e fechando o armário logo após guardar meu 'crânio' e pegar estetoscópio e jaleco. Fui andando na SDM e Abby veio atrás, resmungando algo.

- Bem, nem eu!

- Bom, você continua enfermeira, você devia ter me ligado! - aproveitei enquanto tinha argumentos à favor quanto à sua posição e sua fantasia serem quase a mesma, mas com uma pequena diferença: aquele vestido era muito mais apertado que qualquer jaleco ou avental do County, ganhando de dez a zero no corpo de Abby. Saí da SDM e Abby continuava atrás, tentando ainda a justificativa perfeita. Não que as outras não fossem plausíveis, apenas não estavam ao patamar casais-avisam-quando-não-devem-vir-fantasiados.

- E eu seria a única usando fantasia? Acho que não... - ela tentou a última vez quando já estávamos na frente da recepção e parou ao meu lado, à frente de Frank. Eu vestia meu jaleco tranquilamente quando a imagem melhorava cada vez que olhava para os vários ângulos que as curvas de Abby ofereciam ao meu olhar. Seu corpo era mais incrível do que eu imaginava, e já havia imaginado tantas coisas nela, mas nada melhor que...ver a minha maior 'fantasia' ao vivo.

- Frank, cadê sua fantasia? - tentei fugir do assunto redundante com Abby e passei a falar com Frank, que segurava pequenos doces de fantasminhas e abóboras em miniatura para a decoração da recepção e que provavelmente seriam comidos por ele mesmo dali há alguns minutos.

- Eu não gosto de feriados pagões que celebram os serviços do diabo. - e como o esperado, Frank responderia da forma mais mal-educadamente possível. Eu já devia saber... De repente, Abby entrara em minha frente e tirara a cesta de balas que estava nas mãos de Frank à força enquanto jogava uma de suas típicas tiradas.

- Bom, isso é apenas para satanistas então! - após longos segundos de olhares negativos de Abby para Frank, que eu aproveitava também para direcionar olhares disfarçados pela sua 'traseira', ela colocou os doces na mesa e continuou um tempo de costas, me fazendo ganhar alguns preciosos momentos a mais suficientemente disfarçados com a paisagem e me permitindo tirar algumas conclusões: percebi que o branco realçava suas curvas, principalmente as de suas nádegas e de sua cintura, deixando maior o que tinha que aumentar e diminuindo o que tinha que diminuir, respectivamente; e percebi que a meia-calça tinha incríveis poderes quando vestidos naquele belo par de pernas que me faziam babar quando as via. Cheguei à conclusão maior, nesse poucos segundos de apreciação, que o County realmente deveria tornar vestidos como aquele o uniforme padrão.

Estava ficando tão hipnotizado que quando ela se virou para mim, pensei que estava no paraíso. E aí vinham mais conclusões: aquele decote me fazia tremer, tinha o caimento perfeito, aberto o suficiente para não parecer vulgar - e sim, gostosa - e modelava seus seios como nenhum sutiã faria, mesmo o com mais enchimento possível. Se antes estava em dúvida sobre o que mais eu deveria fantasiar com Abby, sabia exatamente qual era a melhor agora.

- O quê? - ela indagou, sem realmente saber o que se passava na minha mente pervertida depois de me ver medindo-a dos pés à cabeça; eu sabia disfarçar muito bem quando o que eu mais queria era levá-la para a sala mais perto e despi-la por inteiro. Mas não, eu tinha que me comportar, pelo menos até o fim daquele longo turno.

- Esse vestido realmente 'funciona' em você! - eu disse, com um olhar descarado de desejo, esperando que ninguém mais tivesse ouvido. Era verdade, a mais pura verdade!

- Fica quieto, safado! - ela riu esbanjando ainda mais seu charme para mim e fazendo automaticamente com que minha fantasia só melhorasse cada vez mais.

Esperei que ela andasse um pouco para continuar minha 'avaliação' e saí para pegar umas fichas, satisfeito e cheio de pensamentos maliciosos envolvendo Abby e eu em uma daquelas inúmeras salas do PS._ John, vai trabalhar, vai!_

* * *

><p>Eram 3:50 da manhã quando havia finalmente saído de um dos traumas que insistiam em aparecer em excesso naquela madrugada e quando enfim pude pegar a primeira ficha na recepção para atender um paciente 'normal', pra variar. Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar lá, Malik já apresentava apressado um paciente que parecia um tanto 'urgente'.<p>

- Sala de exames 3, uma aparente torção do tornozelo... Pode olhar? - ele dizia, com um olhar um tanto esquisito, como se quisesse que especialmente EU atendesse esse.

- O quê? - eu perguntei tentando entender o que estava se passando, ele riu e foi andando.

- Ela pediu para que eu chamasse o 'Doutor John' para atendê-la. - ele continuou rindo estranhamente e desapareceu no corredor, assim como sua risada maléfica. Fui atravessando a porta da sala encucado. Definitivamente, hoje era dia de esquisitices para Carter, não travessuras, nem...

- Hey doutor! - poderia ter pulado de susto se não fosse tão agradável ver um grupo de bruxinhas, fadinhas e diabinhas e o conto de fábulas inteiro da Disney numa mesma sala, todas com pinta de modelo me encarando e sorrindo e provavelmente pensando que eu as examinaria em um turno apenas. Claro, se fosse outras épocas, outros ares, à essa altura eu já estaria pulando de alegria mentalmente e crendo que não sairia daquela sala sem ter pelo menos o telefone de uma delas. Mas não! John Carter de hoje, muito bem comprometido e fiel à alguém - muito obrigado! - e com uma certa integridade a manter onde havia se tornado praticamente o 'manda-chuva' do andar, não fazia esse tipo de coisa. E talvez eu nunca tivesse sido tão desesperado assim, se é que alguém pode acreditar nisso - sim, eu era um CDF do caramba, que estava muito ocupado pra pensar em mulher enquanto estudava sobre como realizar uma pancreatojejunostomia em plena sexta-feira à noite.

Bom, mesmo com todos aqueles corpos fantasiados e expostos à minha volta, tinha que fazer o meu trabalho. Só torcia para que Abby não entrasse ali...

- Oi... - olhei em sua ficha em busca de um nome; se é que aquela garota me conhecia, eu tinha certeza que não lembrei dela de imediato - Srta. Alyssa! Pelo visto você tem uma fratura no tornozelo, certo? - ela concordou com a cabeça, com uma feição de dor quando viu que eu estava pondo a luva para tocá-la.

- Ah, doutor, acho que você não deve se lembrar de mim...Eu e minhas amigas estávamos numa festa dançando à beça quando meu pé virou e eu senti uma dor imensa. Pode resolver...sem engessar? - ela sorriu um pouco, e pela sua voz, parecia mais nova do que realmente aparentava. Tinha 22, como constava na ficha mas, mesmo assim, não estava totalmente convencido de que aquelas pernas quase inteiramente à mostra pertenciam à uma garota - ou devo dizer mulher? - de 22 anos. Mas eu tinha que examiná-la, certo?

- Não sei. Provavelmente...Vamos tirar uma radiografia e ver como vai estar, ok? Daqui a pouco vem alguém te buscar para tirar os raios-X, e eu volto já! - tirei as luvas e tentei sair o mais rápido possível de lá mas quando ia atravessar a porta, ouvi uma voz feminina me chamar.

- Doutor, por favor! - eu a encarei, dessa vez uma 'diaba' sentada no canto da sala, com uma cara ainda mais falsa do que a voz que fingia muita dor também. - Acho que acabei me cortando quando Alyssa caiu em cima de mim. - a moça de lábios carnudos disse com uma voz decepcionante, incriminando a própria amiga.

Peguei um par de luvas novo e fui até a maca onde a garota estava sentada numa posição um tanto sensual, fazendo questão de também mostrar suas lindas e torneadas pernas para os olhos de um médico correndo risco de vida agora se certa pessoa o encontrasse lá. Ao terminar de olhar seu corte na perna, pude concluir que ela precisava de alguns pontos, o que também me daria mais tempo ali, na 'jaula-da-morte'. Como eu não poderia fazer nada pra escapar, liguei na recepção e pedi que um enfermeiro trouxesse lidocaína e Vicryl 0-3 para que eu a costurasse. E fiz questão de falar bem claro enfermeiro, no gênero masculino, para que não houvesse nenhum tipo de correspondência com Abby. Logo Malik trouxe o que eu havia pedido - graças a deus! - e saiu, com a mesma risada maléfica e o mesmo olhar de antes. Ah, esse Malik...

- E então...- a moça, uma tanto atrevida, se aproximou eu diria que demais enquanto eu a suturava e segurou meu crachá. - "John Carter, M.D."? Você é bonitinho! Você sai que horas? A nossa festinha ainda continua, se você quiser vir com a gente... - ela disse e se aproximava ainda mais, me tentando à todo o custo, enquanto as outras concordavam com o convite. E eu, como o cara mais ingênuo que existe pra esse tipo de mulher, apenas continuei costurando e costurando, tentando não olhar de modo algum para o seu decote chamativo quase colado em mim enquanto ela se encurvava para olhar o que eu estava fazendo. Como um homem, em sua plena consciência máscula, poderia ignorar completamente aquelas insinuações?

- Eu saio às 7 da manhã, mas obrigado. - respondi, sem mover em qualquer fração de segundo meu olhar de seu hematoma. - Não se mexa muito, por favor!

- Que peninha! Fica pra próxima então! - ela disse bem baixinho e soltou uma pequena risada contagiante. E eu torcia para que essa fosse a última 'fantasiada' que eu teria que atender naquela sala. Apenas mais alguns nós e eu já sairia dali comemorando por ainda estar vivo. Mas como a sorte não acontece com tanta frequência na vida de John Carter e eu sabia que qualquer minuto antes era muito cedo para comemorar, uma Abby 'avoada' adentrou a sala, cheia de fichas na mão e, ao me ver ali, sentado, numa sala cheia de mulheres que ela considerava 'irmãs-mais-novas-da-Britney-Spears', suturando uma delas com o decote a alguns centímetros da minha visão, ela apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu, pra minha surpresa. A única coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi meu relacionamento indo pros ares mais uma vez.

- Pelo visto o doutor não precisa de ajuda por aqui, não é? - ela disse, com a voz mais irônicamente doce que já fizera e largando todas as fichas no balcão, fazendo um imenso estrondo. Senti meu rosto queimar e pensei que se pudesse enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco no chão, eu o faria. - Afinal, suturas são feitas apenas por médicos, e não por estudantes que precisam aprender ou mesmo enfermeiros completamente qualificados...

Terminei a sutura e levantei do banquinho, caminhando até onde estava Abby e, acredite, bem longe da garota suturada.

- Abby, Malik armou pra mim, eu nem sabia que... - ela me interrompeu, pegando todas as suas fichas de volta e saindo da sala.

- Carter, por favor, você não me deve explicações...Por que não volta lá e faz um 'exame geral' em todas elas, hein?! - eu fui atrás dela, tentando recuperar sua atenção e um pouco de nossa relação.

- Hey, Abby - eu chamei enquanto ela atravessava o corredor em direção à sala de medicamentos e como não obtive respostas, segurei-a pelo braço e a fiz me encarar a força. - Me escuta! Eu entrei naquela sala e me surpreendi ao ver todas aquelas mulheres ali, não vou negar, mas... - ela deu de ombros, como se não ligasse para o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer em sua ausência. - Não senti nada! Examinei duas delas e...apenas percebi uma coisa: nunca gostei de mulheres fantasiadas de bruxa, nem de coisas macabras. Prefiro as fantasias mais realísticas, sabe... - eu apelei pro meu charme, jogando olhares intensos e transformando a força que minha mão usava no braço de Abby em um tipo de abraço acolhedor ao redor de sua cintura. Pela mudança que seu olhar passou, percebi que havia conseguido 'domar' aquela ferinha ciumenta. Abaixei meu tom de voz e sussurrei perto de seu ouvido. - Quero dizer, nenhuma delas estava usando o vestido de enfermeira mais sexy que eu já vi! Aliás, a única que está usando é você! - ela me olhou de uma forma incrível, como se nunca esperasse que eu diria alguma coisa de sua fantasia daquela forma. O que eu poderia fazer? Eu tinha que ganhar a loirinha de volta!

E quando nossos lábios estavam quase para se encontrarem, Susan surgiu de algum lugar que eu ainda não descobri e nos interrompeu totalmente, batendo em minhas costas de leve antes de colocar suas luvas, apressada.

- Hey Esqueleto-Garanhão! Antes de irem para um quarto, por favor, trabalhe um pouco! Um trauma está vindo, GSW (tiro no peito) em 3 minutos. - rapidamente, Abby se soltara de meus braços desprevenidos e se recompôs, andando até a recepção. - Abby, volta aqui, vou precisar de toda a ajuda possível! - e assim, eu, Abby e Susan corremos para as salas de Trauma à espera dos pacientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Abby]**

Entrei na SDM e a primeira coisa que me peguei pensando era no quão confortável me parecia aquele sofazinho velho no canto que vinha aguentando o peso de toda a equipe do County com o passar dos anos. Imaginei eu ali, sem aqueles sapatos que estavam fazendo incríveis bolhas no meu pé, descansando à beça como quando ficamos de quarentena tirando umas férias - podíamos fazer parecer um inferno, mas que foram as melhores férias que eu não tirava em anos, e como foram! E imaginei em seguida - perdoem a perversão - aquele John Carter atrevido e sedutor que só algumas já tiveram o privilégio de presenciar me dando uns amassos de tirar o fôlego. Digo algumas porque duvidava que eram todas que despertavam aquele fogo tão quente que tomava o corpo de John a noite toda, como eu fazia - e eu também não costumava ficar tão 'solta' com um cara na cama como ficava com ele. Um arrepio me circundou a espinha quando pensei em nós ali, fantasias rolando pelos ares e corpos juntinhos, tirando o atraso daqueles últimos dias em que trabalhamos em turnos diferentes e não pudemos fazer nada que não passasse de alguns beijos entre um café e uma torta no Doc Magoo's. E eu sabia que se eu quisesse, teria-o ali naquele exato momento; afinal, eu não era tão insensível assim a ponto de não ver quando um homem olha pra minha bunda tantas vezes quanto atende pacientes por turno. Não que eu esteja contando! Enfim...

O fato de minha imaginação fértil estar funcionando mais do que o normal hoje não apaga as estúpidas lembranças de Carter babando no decote da modelinho-de-quinta - que, convenhamos, de tão aberto mostrava até seu abdomem. E bem que ele tentou se safar depois com faladinhas baratas típicas daqueles livros 'Como ganhar uma garota em uma semana'. Mas se ele pensou que eu iria facilitar e esquecer aquela cena, estava totalmente equivocado.

Fui interrompida novamente, porém, dessa vez, com o barulho da porta e uma Susan distraída logo em seguida, com seus comentários zombeteiros.

- Hey, o que está fazendo aqui? Não era pra estar fazendo uma dança sensual da enfermeira-safada para distrair o pessoal da sala de espera? - Susan foi até seu armário e sentou-se no sofazinho, me medindo dos pés à cabeça com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Mas será possível que ninguém no universo, nem mesmo Susan, nunca se fantasiara de enfermeira à moda antiga pra ir à alguma festinha da faculdade ou algo assim? - eu perguntei retoricamente, mesmo sabendo que aquela pergunta teria uma resposta e uma ainda pior, vindo de Susan.

- Talvez, mas não que eu estivesse sóbria o suficiente para lembrar! E nem com tantas roupas por tão longo período de tempo como você está. - ela riu e continuou a me olhar desconfiada, como se algo muito diabólico estivesse passando por seus neurônios pervertidos. - E se era pra impressionar certos ossudos por aí, acho que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho! - e então ela soltou a bomba que devia estar planejando jogar há um bom tempo em mim. Senti meu rosto corar e sorri, tentando não demonstrar nenhum interesse no comentário.

- Não, para o seu governo, não era essa a minha intenção quando eu achei que todos estariam fantasiados e eu não seria a 'rainha das enfermeiras vadias' do County.

- Pois fique sabendo que funcionou... Ele está todo afobadinho, perguntando por você nos traumas e aquele olhar... - ela se levantou, como se quisesse dar mais ênfase a um determinado tipo dos muitos olhares que John Carter tem, que ambas sabíamos bem qual era. - ...quando encontra qualquer rastro de você, fica te contemplando - eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa com tamanho verbo estrondoso que Susan usara; será? - e te 'comendo viva', se é que me entende!

- Você acha? - eu indaguei, ainda mostrando um pouco de indiferença, mesmo que meu interesse era maior do que eu jamais poderia expressar.

- Se eu acho? Pode perguntar pra todos os funcionários desse hospital inteiro. Acho que até mesmo a loira da radiologia ficou sabendo e quis saber onde te encontrar pra perguntar sobre o vestido... Por favor, Abby, admita que sabe que quando você chega perto dele, o 'pequeno John' lá embaixo fica bem animadinho.

- Susan! - eu a reprimi, morrendo de vergonha. Confesso que ouvir Susan pronunciando 'pequeno John' naquele tom de voz, me fez gargalhar por dentro, imaginando por um momento a 'coisa' a que ela se referia, e que, se pensarmos no sentido literal, não era nada pequeno assim como ela mencionara. Na verdade, aquela teoria 'Quando maior o nariz, maior o...' se encaixava perfeitamente para ele. - Se eu fosse você, não subestimava certas partes de Carter que você nunca viu...

- Oh Abby! - ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando provavelmente imaginar o grau da 'grandiosidade' de que estávamos falando. - É mesmo? - eu mostrei meu sorriso mais malicioso e olhei pro chão, tentando encontrar palavras para dar ao menos uma noção do que eu enfrentava todas as noites, com todo o prazer.

- Acredite... - olhei para os lados e sussurrei antes de fazer uma revelação que poderia me comprometer até o último fio de cabelo se alguém mais soubesse. - E quer saber? Nesse quesito, Carter leva o troféu até mesmo de Luka! - Susan se surpreendeu imensamente, até mais do que eu previa, logo depois, fazendo cara de coitadinha. - O quê?

- Oh! Quando coloquei minhas mãos em Carter experimentei todos os lugares, e sabia que a bunda dele era gostosa, mas não fui tão longe assim para presenciar o tão aclamado e poderoso em ação...O que eu perdi!

- Susaaaan! - completamente indignada, me soltei na risada com Susan. E logo em seguida, o dito cujo tão elogiado anteriormente por minha pessoa entra, nos pregando o maior susto.

- É isso aí, enfermeira safaaaaaada! - Susan gritou, mas logo baixou a bola quando viu Carter, tentando disfarçar o que dissera.

- Buu! Qual foi a piada que eu perdi? - ele disse, todo feliz, preenchendo sua xícara com o café amanhecido da cafeteira.

- Bem...O que posso fazer se Abby Lockhart e seu vestidinho justo conseguem deixar os médicos mais avantajados do County tão... empolgadinhos? - ela disse no meio de uma gargalhada e eu taquei em sua direção um pano que avistei sobre a mesa, implorando para que ela não dissesse nada. Como confiar na Susan descendo o nível daquele jeito?

- Que papo é esse?! - John perguntou me encarando e Susan aproveitou a chance pra fugir da salinha das confissões, me deixando sozinha, mas não sem antes comentar:

- Nada não, Sr. Grandão!

- O que foi aquilo? - novamente ele me enchia de perguntas. Mas dessa vez não podia responder nenhuma delas.

- Assuntos de mulher... - saí logo em seguida, rindo e deixando aquele mistério que eu tinha certeza que Carter tanto gostava.

E acredite, nossa imagem fazendo amor naquela salinha, depois do que Susan contara, ficou permanentemente estampada nos meus pensamentos, assim como o largo e bobo sorriso em meus lábios.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Carter's]**

Saí novamente da sala de trauma depois de quase duas horas trabalhando num ferimento por arma de fogo e, após estabilizá-lo, finalmente retirei as luvas ensanguentadas e caminhava em direção à sala dos 'pecados', afinal, tinha que verificar se Alyssa já havia sido levada para a radiologia mas antes, vi um lugar que me tentava muito mais do que qualquer paciente sexy já teria conseguido: a sala coberta de aventais, calças e todo tipo de roupas médicas que um homem vestido de esqueleto poderia querer. A tentação era tão grande que praticamente obrigou meus pés a correrem até lá e a vestir mais que rapidamente uma das calças por cima dos 'ossos' que me cobriam as pernas. De agora em diante, eu decidi: Chega de qualquer tipo de zuação, brincadeiras, gozação, piadinhas e risadinhas mal-disfarçadas pra cima do médico por hoje!

Pisei com cautela no corredor, olhei para os dois lados e nem sinal de alguém que pudesse me relatar à uma certa senhorita baixinha e invocada por quem eu estava extraordinariamente atraído.

Aproveitei e fingi que estava olhando algumas fichas que estavam espalhadas na triagem.

E exatamente quando baixei a guarda e comecei a caminhar livremente pelo corredor, ela me aparece e começa a me perseguir, certamente para dizer que eu havia quebrado nosso pacto.

- Hey, Hey! Você se trocou! - ela disse, indignada com minha suposta falta de palavra ao simplesmente colocar uma calça por cima da fantasia.

- O quê, eu só coloquei uma calça do hospital. - disse, tentando fugir. Mas eu sabia que era em vão; logo ela me faria tirar todo rastro de roupa que poderia me transformar num médico normal naquele hospital. Mesmo com a minha esperança na ilusão de que eu só tiraria qualquer peça quando estivesse à quatro paredes e em cima de uma cama, com Abby ao lado, e prestes a fazer o melhor sexo da minha vida.

- Oh, por favor! Sabe, Carter, minha fantasia está realmente começando a me irritar também! - ela insistia, com uma risada nos lábios pronta para ser solta quando eu corri aos pulos até o armários de remédios, tentando fugir de sua vista. Como esse movimento de mestre havia sido inútil - acredite, eu sabia que seria! -, só me restava rir da palhaçada que eu havia feito. - Mas nós concordamos em ficar fantasiados nossos turnos inteiros!

- Yeah, e eu estou. - devolvi, pegando um remédio qualquer no armário e saindo rapidamente, em mais uma tentativa frustrada de sumir de sua vista. Dobrei a esquina e dobrei novamente, dando no corredor onde começamos essa dança em primeiro lugar.

- Não, você não está! Isso é só metade da fantasia! É só 50% de comprometimento! - ela começou a me atacar, quase tropeçando em seus sapatos altíssimos, mostrando que não tinha muita habilidade com eles, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, ela estava mais sexy do que nenhuma enfermeira estaria e...com saltos! E eu percebi, por incrível que pareça, que aquela conversa toda, antes de tudo, estava me excitando.

- Você está falando sério ou está brincando? Você tem idéia do que eu tenho passado aqui? - se continuarmos discutindo daquele jeito, eu juro que não responderia por mim e largaria tudo só pra levar Abby pra sala ao lado dos traumas, onde todos já deram uns amassos - menos eu, aparentemente -, e infrigiria mais de 10 regras de boa conduta do County ao experimentar cada cantinho daquela sala com ela.

- Yeah, eu também! De salto-alto! - ela parou em minha frente quando eu decidi parar também, enquanto um paciente estava prestes a passar de maca com Luka no corredor. Abby, além de sexy quando ficava nervosinha daquele jeito, não parecia desistir da idéia de que eu não estava sendo justo. Deve ter herdado essa teimosia da mãe!

Resolvi apelar e sabia que daquele jeito ela desistiria fácil de me importunar!

- Quer ver a fantasia inteira? - fingindo uma típica alteração de humor que eu tinha certeza que a afastaria um pouco, percebi que ela virara as costas para sair, enfim desistindo e me excitando ainda mais com aquele jogo de cintura que ela mostrava ao caminhar. Pode pensar qualquer coisa de mim, mas eu preciso dizer. Aquela bunda estava me matando!

Mas era tarde pra eu desistir da idéia de fazer uma ceninha e fazê-la rir - antes que a fizesse mais nervosa - e ainda recuperar pelo menos a minha chance de me dar bem em uma daquelas salas do PS.

- Não, esquece, esquece! - ela sorriu e, numa tentativa de trazê-la de volta, abaixei as calças do hospital, deixando-a ver 'a fantasia inteira' que ela tanto queria...

- Aqui está a fantasia inteira! - como não sabia qual era o próximo passo depois de descer as calças até o chão, comecei a fazer uma pequena dancinha, tentando desesperadamente imitar um...esqueleto. Vergonhoso? Não, eu estava simplesmente atraindo minha garota de volta.

- Eu sou um esqueleeeto! Olhe pra mim! Whooo, whooo, whooo. - soltei, na voz mais engraçada que pude entonar, fazendo Abby gargalhar com as mãos apoiadas na cintura como há tempos eu não via. Ela soltou 'aquela' risada... Ah, céus, não posso mais aguentar! Tinha que tê-la em meus braços agora, tocar em todo seu corpo, sentir seus gemidos de prazer invadir meus tímpanos como jazz; sensual, suave e compassado, pedindo mais e mais.

- Carter realmente gosta de Halloween, né? - Luka gracejou, entrando com seu paciente em uma das salas, interrompendo meus pensamentos calorosos. E por um precioso momento, quase tive Abby fora da minha rede, que já estava saindo pelo corredor.

Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, pulei longe da minha calça no chão, deixei as fichas que segurava em qualquer lugar que agora não vem ao caso e corri para alcançá-la. Segurei em seu braço novamente e nos direcionei para a famosa sala. Não acendi a luz nem nada, apenas fechei a porta e as cortinas. Abby não dissera nada, por mais difícil que fosse pra acreditar, e aposto que ela sabia do que estávamos prestes a fazer ali, pois eu podia sentir seu olhar acariciar o meu com desejo, mesmo estando na escuridão total.

- Agora que você já viu minha fantasia inteira, eu preciso ver o que você tem pra me mostrar em troca. - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, me aproximando inteiramente de seu corpo e logo em seguida espalhando beijos em seu pescoço, que logo se transformaram em chupões. Em troca, suas mãos correspondiam roçando em minha nuca lentamente, me fazendo arrepiar como nunca e então, depois de alguns suspiros carregados de prazer, ela finalmente soltou uma frase:

- Não acha que esse não é um local apropriado para fazermos... - Abby disse, também baixinho, provando que era a única que ainda tinha consciência da gravidade do que iríamos fazer ali. Ela riu e, quando pensei que tinha concluído sua sentença , cheio de vontade, parti pra cima de seus lábios, num beijo sedutor e, aos poucos, revelador, ao ponto de denunciar tamanha excitação que eu estava sentindo. - ...tais revelações? - eu a olhei, ri em resposta para disfarçar meu próximo movimento e a peguei de surpresa quando impulsionei meu corpo contra o seu com força, nos fazendo acidentalmente - ou propositalmente? - bater num dos carrinhos de parada que estavam na sala.

- Quando você aparece na minha frente com esse vestido, me deixa louco, Abby. - eu tentei dizer em meio a velocidade que minha mão tomava quando tocava suas coxas. O controle que eu costumava ter nessas horas parecia ter se escondido em algum lugar entre o momento em que a vi e o momento em que toquei naquele corpo que gritava pelo meu nome.

E só então enxerguei o brilho de seu olhar, graças a uma fresta de luz que entrava por cima da porta, e agora sim, tinha certeza que eu havia feito Abby sentir o quão necessitado eu estava de possuí-la ali, naquele exato momento. Esse detalhe era a autorização que eu precisava para prosseguir, descendo diretamente minha boca até seu colo e então minhas mãos para o mesmo local, abrindo alguns botões da parte de cima de seu vestido. Suas mãos se movimentavam com maior intensidade em minhas costas, descendo e subindo até meu cabelo, bagunçando-o como sempre fazia. Não podia acreditar que estávamos mesmo transando no PS!

Quando não faltava nenhum botão para ser aberto, seu vestido se abriu sozinho, mostrando sua lingerie preta de renda com lacinhos rosa na alça, tão ousada quanto meus olhares para seu busto. E então, rapidamente, minhas mãos partiram para as costas e desceram finalmente para o local que mais me enlouquecia. Definitivamente, já mencionei que aquela bunda estava me...Ah já!

Ela soltou uma risada disfarçada quando apertei suas nádegas e acabei desabando em uma das cadeiras ao puxá-la contra mim. Cena cômica e acredite, muito desesperada!

E ao desabar todo o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu, ela não pôde deixar de perceber minha 'felicidade' bem evidente. E claro que ia comentar algo a respeito, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos na parede, nos puxando para mais perto dela:

- Então o Dr. Ossudo não é feito só de ossos, ham! - ela soltou o tipo de comentário que me fazia corar, mas dessa vez fora diferente. Ao invés, sentira um ardente desejo ainda maior do que já estava sentindo, se é que era possível. O modo como ela sussurrou aquelas palavras pressionando seu quadril em mim e ajeitando suas pernas devagar à minha volta, ou seu hálito soprando em meu rosto ao se encaminhar pra mais um beijo, algo me fazia incrivelmente excitado. Talvez fosse uma junção de todos os fatores que faziam de Abby uma das mulheres mais quentes na cama que eu já tive a oportunidade de presenciar.

- Não culpe o médico, culpe as curvas sexys que estão abaixo da sua fantasia, dona Enfermeira! - eu quase não conseguia terminar minha frase porque seus chupões em meu pescoço me deixavam ofegante e só me faziam querer mais e mais daqueles lábios carnudos acariciando meu corpo delicadamente. Ela sorriu com o comentário, pude sentir uma rajada de ar sair de seu nariz ao fazê-lo, o que me arrepiou novamente. Pressionei sua nuca e baguncei um pouco seu cabelo para que continuasse. Tenho que perguntar...eu estava no céu?

Logo depois que retirou meu jaleco e o arremessou no chão, Abby se ergueu, fazendo com que seu busto ficasse na altura de meu olhar já inebriado de desejo e apoiou suas mãos novamente na parede, para podermos nos equilibrar naquela pequena cadeira onde estávamos. Quando olhei em seus olhos, estes provaram do mais puro prazer no dela. Eu tinha mais do que certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo que eu, que a ardia do mesmo modo que me fazia querê-la.

Depois da conversa de olhares, minhas mãos foram diretamente para seus seios, que seriam acariciados incansavelmente se ela permitisse. Senti seus mamilos se enrijecerem à cada carícia minha e ouvia seus gemidos na mesma intensidade em que remexia seu quadril; suave e quase imperceptivelmente, tudo isso enquanto estabelecíamos um ritmo único.

- Isso é bom demais, John!

- Só pra compensar a última vez, lembra... - respirei um pouco - ...na quarentena... - respirei novamente - ...no Trauma 1?

- Como eu poderia esquecer nossa primeira vez? - ela sorriu maliciosa e me beijou subitamente, como se a vontade aumentasse a cada minuto. Nossas linguas brincavam como nunca brincaram antes, e com razão, até porque não conhecíamos a intimidade um do outro tão bem e nunca havíamos sentido tanto êxtase assim antes. Nossas transas costumavam ser muito mais 'românticas' do que 'puro sexo no local de trabalho'.

Mais uma 'empurrada' de Abby sobre mim e eu não suportaria, tínhamos que andar rápido com aquelas maravilhosas preliminares. E como se Abby pudesse ler minha mente além de tudo, desceu suas mãos pelo meu tórax e ia abrindo minha calça lentamente, me torturando com a demora mas deixando tudo ainda mais apimentado.

- Você está pronto pro seu banho, doutor?! - ela sussurrou uma última vez ao finalmente desamarrar minha calça.

- Eu já nasci pronto! - eu respondi com um beijo e prestes a desabotoar seu sutiã quando um clarão vindo da porta invade nosso momento, nos pegando de incrível e súbita surpresa. _"Não! Não agora!"_

- Achei que iam esperar pelo menos até o final do turno, mas pelo visto eu estava errada... - Susan comentou aparecendo no clarão e nos envergonhando dos pés à cabeça. Eu não tinha onde enfiar a cara mas eu tinha um problema pior, ia sair dali de mãos abanando...Hoje realmente não era dia de 'gostosuras' para John Carter!  
>- Pode fechar a porta, Sue? – Abby disse numa risada camuflada ao virar seu rosto um tanto avermelhado para o lado, tentando fugir dos comentários maliciosos de Susan. Enfim Susan fez o que a amiga pediu, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e provavelmente pronta para rir muito depois. Eu apenas não conseguia parar de encarar o chão...<br>Abby tratou de sair de cima de mim, fechar seu vestido e se arrumar numa velocidade e habilidade incríveis, como só ela era perita em fugir de situações constrangedoras. Ela me encarava com extrema vontade de rir, e eu ainda assustado com a pior interrupção que Susan poderia fazer, tentava tirar Abby da cabeça - suas mãos passando por mim suavemente, seus beijos de tirar o fôlego, seus seios atiçando meu olhar, suas coxas e seu quadril fazendo pressão sobre mim - para aliviar minhas 'emoções sexuais' ou ao menos disfarçar; mas com Abby ali, parada em minha frente, eu vi que era humana e fisicamente impossível.  
>Quando Abby estava pronta pra sair dali, vestida como se nunca tivesse estado sem roupa, provavelmente se perguntava por que eu estava estático naquela cadeira, com apenas o jaleco dobrado de qualquer jeito nas pernas. Agora, aquela vergonha que parecia ter se escondido, aparecia e queimava em meu rosto. Ainda me perguntava incessantemente: <em>Por que, Susan? Por quê?<br>_- Você vai ficar aí parado? – ela perguntou baixinho, como se me desse uma bronca. Eu encarei o chão, tentando pensar em como eu 'desarmaria' certa...  
>Desesperado, peguei um travesseiro da maca e coloquei nas pernas, para ver se ao menos eu despistava Abby dali.<br>- Eu já vou, um segundinho, pode ir! – cruzei as pernas e sorri tão forçadamente, esperando que ela não sacasse. Mas Abby, esperta como é, me jogou aquele olhar e logo depois ao travesseiro e então, ela entendeu...

- Ah, sei! Leve o tempo que precisar... – ela soltou uma risadinha e então saiu. E eu respirei fundo, terminando o que tinha que ser terminado... _sozinho_; infelizmente...


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de sermos pegos quase finalizando nossa tão sonhada fantasia e de nos envergonharmos o bastante para nunca mais dar as caras no PS, chegamos à recepção, decentemente vestidos e torcendo para que Susan aprendesse a não fazer fofocas de gente transando no trabalho. Mas, pra nosso desespero e surpresa, Susan fora mais rápida do que imaginávamos que poderia ser. Estamos falando de segundos, apenas alguns míseros segundos e um aglomerado de funcionários na recepção já sabiam do mais novo casal a testar a tal salinha. E eles nos encaravam, com sorrisos bobos e feições maliciosas, provando que a fofoca sempre chega primeiro que qualquer diagnóstico no County. _"Eles sabem, é claro!"_

Abby olhara para mim, com os olhos arregalados e eu só consegui responder da mesma forma, porém, tentando segurar o riso que eu tanto queria soltar diante daquela situação mais do que constrangedora e cômica, a meu ver.  
>Quando fomos nos aproximando da mesa, o PS ia voltando a funcionar devagar, assim como nossas passadas em volta da recepção, um pra cada lado. Frank foi o primeiro a comentar - alguém ainda tinha dúvidas?<p>

- Aqui vai uma dica: da próxima vez, se os pombinhos quiserem mais privacidade e maior chance de... – ele fez uma pausa e diminuiu o tom de voz, mas continuava caçoador e irônico como sempre. Teríamos que agüentar essa... - ...sabe, 'concluir o feito', não liguem o interfone da salinha para todos ouvirem o pornô de vocês em tempo real! – ficamos embasbacados, tentando segurar mais ainda o riso, agora que sabíamos exatamente porque a fofoca fora mais rápida que a fofoqueira mor do PS. Maldito interfone... - Mas talvez isso sirva de lição para os casaizinhos vinte que não sabem ainda que a sala de sutura não é quarto de motel. – ele terminou, direcionando a última parte a todos que estavam ali perto e causando risos e mais risos. Malik e Chuny chegaram em seguida e continuaram a palhaçada que nos constrangia ao extremo:

- "Então o doutor Ossudo não é feito só de ossos, ham!" – Chuny imitava Abby com uma voz estridente e irritante, fazendo-a baixar o rosto corado no balcão, como se quisesse sumir do mapa. – "Você está pronto para o seu banho, doutor?!" – e continuou, tornando-me o próximo a baixar a cabeça no balcão, totalmente calado. Eles ouviram tudo, tudo mesmo...

- "Eu já nasci pronto!" – Malik finalizou o diálogo, fazendo uma imitação barata da minha voz desesperada. Esse dia podia ficar pior?  
>Todos faziam comentários à nossa volta e depois de agüentar muito, Abby explodiu:<p>

- Ok! Chega dessas brincadeiras, não fizemos nada que ninguém já não tenha feito lá dentro... Vamos voltar ao trabalho, que é o que paga nosso salário e... nossos quartos de motel, ou algo do tipo! – ela disse alto e claro para todos, antes de se direcionar para a SDM, agora bem irritada. – Já vai refazendo seu currículo e ajeitando seu passaporte...

- Abby, amanhã eles não vão nem se lembrar disso, já vai ter outra fofoca para eles se ocuparem em vez de trabalhar... – eu falei, entrando na SDM logo em seguida dela. E lá vinha Susan nos provocar, entrando pela outra porta.

- Tá brincando? Vamos ter que encontrar um hospital pequeno no norte da Sibéria, onde seremos bem vindos, pois lá o movimento é tão pouco que as pessoas devem transar nas salas de procedimentos o tempo todo! – ela esbravejou, se jogando no sofazinho.

- Hey, vocês nunca me contaram que a primeira vez de vocês foi na quarentena... Mas algo me dizia que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa ao deixar vocês dois trancados no Trauma 1 aquele dia... – Susan estava adorando a cara que estávamos fazendo ao escutá-la falando. É, talvez Abby estivesse certa, a Sibéria é uma opção...

- Eu ainda não acredito que aquele interfone estava ligado esse tempo todo...Por que não desligou quando percebeu, Susan? – perguntei indignado. Pensei que ela ao menos poderia ter feito algo que não fosse nos interromper descaradamente como fizera.

- Ah Carter, não me culpe! _"Culpe as curvas sexy da Enfermeira!" – _Susan não iria parar nunca, ia? Olhei para os lados, sem mais justificativas. – Esquece essa de Sibéria, vocês são do tipo que vão morrer no County e seus filhos vão acabar aqui também...

- Se vocês continuarem com essas palhaçadas, eu não piso aqui nem amanhã, nem depois, nem nunca mais... – eu resmunguei, percebendo que meu estetoscópio não estava comigo. Mais essa...

- Que bicho te mordeu, além de Abby?

- Ele está bravinho porque quando a Srta. nos interrompeu, estávamos animados o bastante para... – Abby disse, levantando do sofá e arrumando seu chapeuzinho. Eu escutei bem? Ela estava tentando levar vantagem da minha pública e vergonhosa situação?

- Ah, já sei! Ele teve que 'terminar' o que haviam começado de maneiras um pouco comprometedoras, certo? Mas homens estão acostumados a isso, eles fazem toda hora!

- Definitivamente, queria que minha cabeça explodisse agora! – eu terminei com raiva e saí da SDM em busca do meu estetoscópio perdido e ainda mais envergonhado do que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>[Abby]<strong>

Depois da vergonha que passamos na madrugada daquele turno 'infernal', Carter e eu pouco nos falamos e nos limitamos a apenas trabalhar, se é que isso tinha algum sentido. Limitamos também contatos visuais, qualquer tipo de contato físico e até mesmo diálogos que pudessem 'tentar' nossas mentes ao 'pecado' do desejo.

E enfim, quando olhei no relógio, nosso turno já tinha realmente acabado. Graças a Deus!  
>Corri a encontrar John, que estava atendendo um paciente no corredor.<p>

- Você já vai sair? – eu perguntei com grande interesse na resposta. Se eu bem sabia, nossos turnos terminavam juntos se começassem juntos, nem precisa ser muito inteligente pra saber disso.

- Eu só estou terminando com o Woody aqui. – ele respondeu, limpando o último sinal de ferida no rosto do tal Woody.

- Você é a enfermeira mais linda desse hospital! – Woody falou com convicção, com uma voz típica de quem tinha bebido todas e mais umas. Me senti lisonjeada, mesmo que o elogio tivesse saído de um cara totalmente sem consciência do que dizia.

- Obrigada! – agradeci um pouco sem graça. E se eu forçasse bem a vista, veria que Carter concordou com tal sentença. Esbocei um sorriso ao perceber isso.

- Você tem classe! – e aí vinham mais elogios! E o acúmulo deles estava me deixando tão convencida que talvez nunca mais tirasse aquele vestido; tinha certeza que Carter gostaria da idéia. Arqueei as sobrancelhas para John, como em resposta a cada apelido que haviam me dado naquelas últimas horas e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando. – Poderia brincar com seus peitos? – Ah, eu sabia que estava galante demais pra ser verdade!

- Hey! – Carter respondeu em minha defesa, como qualquer outro bom namorado faria numa circunstância dessas.

- O quê?

- Por favor! Último desejo de um homem em seu leito de morte. – ele insistia descaradamente e eu já não conseguia segurar o riso.

- Você não está morrendo Woody, você está bêbado. – Carter retrucou, mesmo sabendo que Woody não o compreenderia.

- Eu quero ir para o céu nos seios de uma bela mulher. – ele realmente achava que estava morrendo e continuaria achando até que acordasse de ressaca daqui há algumas horas e percebesse que a vida continua.

- Eu acho que seu convênio não cobre isso! – aproveitei pra tirar um sarro enquanto saíamos dali o mais rápido possível.  
>Fui tirando meu estetoscópio do pescoço e, se meu bom senso estava funcionando hoje, poderia afirmar com toda certeza que os olhos de John estavam novamente em cima de onde Woody gostaria de estar brincando pra valer agora. Mas já? Não podíamos esperar até chegar em casa com uma cama aconchegante nos esperando? Mas sabia que ele tinha mais coisas em mente do que apenas uma cama e nós em cima dela.<p>

- Então...quando você vai entregar a fantasia? – ele indagou, com os olhos aguçados em mim. Esse era o grande problema de ser baixa; você sabe exatamente quando os homens estão olhando em seus olhos ou em seus peitos. E agora, meus olhos não eram atrativo suficiente para John.

- Amanhã ao meio-dia, por quê? – querendo saber de suas segundas intenções, eu tinha que perguntar como se eu fosse inocente.

- Eu pensei que talvez eu poderia te convencer a me dar um banho de esponja... – sim, era a primeira vez que ele falava 'sujo' comigo, cuja frase fora um marco para nossa relação em questão de malícias.

- E o que tem em troca pra mim, Ossudo? – claro que eu não ia sair de mãos abanando – não que eu já tenha saído alguma vez com ele, excluindo o incidente mais cedo com o interfone.

- Oh, eu vou te dar um osso, sua enfermeirinha safada! – caí na gargalhada quando ouvi sair da boca de John Carter, o médico mais eticamente correto do mundo, a palavra 'safada'. E aquele tom de voz que ele usou, ah...realmente me excitou.

E continuaríamos com aquela conversa até nossos colchões se não fosse um bando de vadiazinhas aparecerem no corredor e chamando pelo 'Doutor John'. Deram total descarga em minha excitação...

- Hey Doutor! Obrigada! Parece que minha torção não foi nada, nem preciso de gesso! Tem certeza que não posso te agradecer de alguma forma? – eu só escutava e me afastava, fingindo não conhecer o 'garanhão' lá, e esse dito cujo me encarava como se estivesse pedindo permissão para falar com a vadiazinha manca e suas amiguinhas vacas.

Se ele continuasse assim, eu entregaria aquela fantasia naquele mesmo minuto!

- Não, não, só prometa que não vai extrapolar nos passos novamente! – ele disse com a maior cara-de-pau e comecei a rir disfarçadamente em um canto. _"Ahh Carter, sua criancice é minha diversão!"_

- Okay! Mas eu sinto que isso não é o suficiente...É tão difícil conseguir um bom atendimento nos hospitais hoje em dia... – enquanto eu só ouvia, de costas, algo me dizia que aquele assunto ainda viraria pro meu lado. Só espero que elas não tenham percebido que... - ...me parece que aquela é sua namoradinha, não é? – é, eu tinha um sexto sentido pra essas coisas. Sempre fui atração dessas peruas oxigenadas e sem-cérebro...Já vou avisando, se ouvisse mais uma citação minha no diminutivo eu não responderia por mim. Perucas iam voar!

- Até o outro minuto, acho que era sim... – ele respondeu mais baixinho, despertando em mim uma vontade imensa de arrancar todas as tripas dele.

- Então...já que você é comprometido e me pareceu certinho demais pro meu gosto, quero convidar os dois pra nossa pequena festinha que ainda continua há alguns quarteirões daqui! Vocês já estão até de fantasia! E não vou aceitar não como resposta, assim como nunca aceito de homem algum! – ela sorriu maliciosamente e suas amiguinhas em seguida, como se não tivessem personalidade própria – provavelmente não tem mesmo...

Se eu não fosse esperta, responderia que estava muito cansada pra esse tipo de put r!a e que se ele quisesse ele que fosse sozinho. E como eu não sou realmente tão esperta quanto pensei, acabei topando...


	5. Chapter 5

Música alta, luzes estroboscópicas e gente. Sim, eu digo uma multidão de pessoas pulando e tentando dançar aquele ritmo que mal podiam acompanhar.  
>Foi exatamente nessa hora que olhei para John sob o holofote vermelho e me perguntei: <em>"Que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?"<em>

- O quê? Não gostou da idéia? – ele gritou pra que sua voz pudesse se sobressaltar na música altíssima. Ah, mas não mesmo!

Revirei os olhos e fui andando entre as pessoas no mesmo caminho que havíamos feito para entrar e John vinha atrás.

- Você só pode estar brincando! "Nossa _pequena festinha_?" – eu meio que disse aos gritos, tentando imitar as galinhas. Percebi que todos ali fora me olhavam, então saí andando depressa dali.

- Oh, Abby, não quer tentar se divertir um pouco, se distrair? Porque eu acho que é disso que estamos precisando agora... – John correu pra acompanhar minha passada, que apesar do salto, era bem rápida.

- Você acha que aquilo, um bando de pessoas se amassando e se enroscando é 'se divertir e se distrair um pouco'? Pelo jeito nós temos conceitos bem diferentes de diversão... – continuei andando pela rua escura e ele ainda atrás.

- Poxa, Abby, qual é o problema? Acha que tá muito velha pra essas coisas? – ele disse rindo e zombando do fato de eu ser mais velha que ele.

- Isso Carter, provoca, você só está ganhando pontos com isso! – agora era pessoal; como eu, que nunca reclamei da minha idade, posso me sentir velha pra alguma coisa? Mas se ele queria provocar, vamos provocar! – E se quiser ganhar mais pontos, volta lá pra dentro e se enfie debaixo da saia de quantas você quiser, eu não ligo! Com sorte, você consegue 'terminar' alguma coisa ainda hoje... – eu disse num tom furioso, parando em sua frente. E pelo que minha visão podia captar naquela escuridão, o olhar de Carter não era um dos melhores.

- Quanta classe, Abby! É melhor eu ir encontrar Alyssa... – ele virou as costas em direção à boate, sem dar a mínima para o que eu ia fazer dali em diante. Deus, como ele me irritava! - ela sim sabe se divertir...

E com aquela frase ele comprou uma briga, grande briga!  
>Esperei que ele entrasse e voltei lá pra dentro também, em busca do balcão de bebidas mais próximo. E eu sabia que apesar de tudo, ele ia me xingar por ter bebido, mas eu era bem crescidinha afinal, por mais que eu não deixasse transparecer, sabia dosar meu limite alcoólico. E assim pedi 1, 2, 3 doses de vodka, o que provavelmente já era o suficiente para eu mostrar a dança da enfermeira safada que Susan tanto falou. Não misturei nada, assim não causaria efeitos colaterais indesejados no dia seguinte – talvez aquela dorzinha de cabeça e uma lembrança um pouco apagada. Me senti aquecida o bastante para ir começando a dançar um pouco entre as pessoas. Enquanto estava me preparando pra mostrar do que Abigail Lockhart era capaz, avistei o "herdeirinho da fortuna da vovó" numa conversa relaxante com o projeto de vadia num sofazinho, bem juntinho do decote super exagerado dela. Ah, não deu outra! Peguei o primeiro cara que considerei o mais parecido com um homem bonito a meu ver, vestido de Superman Satânico em meio a tantas luzes confusas e o arrastei pra perto deles. Logo minhas 'esfregadas' descaradas no gostosão atraíram os olhares ciumentos de Carter, que parecia me bombardear de raiva.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Carter]<strong>

- Eu só queria me divertir ao lado dela um pouco. Nunca saímos pra dançar antes e ela já faz isso... – segurando uma taça de Cosmopolitan, eu tentava desabafar meu nervosismo com Alyssa. Se é que ela estava me escutando eu não sabia, mas que ela era uma boa ouvinte, era.

- Bom, meu conselho é que você siga em frente e parta pra outra... – eu a encarei surpreso pela sinceridade. – Não colou né? Eu achei que você diria que partiria pra mim mas... – ela riu alto me caçoando e eu só conseguia continuar surpreso com aquelas insinuações indiscretas.

- Não leve a mal, Alyssa, você é linda mas...não faz o meu tipo, desculpe! – eu tentei escapar e joguei meu olhar pra longe, enxergando tudo que eu jamais queria enxergar: uma enfermeira que mais parecia uma garotinha de colegial loira e que, até outrora costumava ser minha namorada dançando com um qualquer com a mão em sua cintura, só esperando pra que na menor distração ele possa descê-la um pouco mais.

Ao som de Love, Sex, Magic, ela me provocava como jamais eu achei que faria.

- E olha lá! Parece que alguém está seguindo em frente primeiro... – Alyssa disse, num tom sarcástico, como se fosse engraçado ver eu me ferrar. – Eu disse, doutor, nenhum homem me diz não! – ela deu uma piscadela e saiu em meio às pessoas dançando.

É, chegara à conclusão de que eu era perito em afastar as mulheres da minha vida. Mas Abby eu não perderia pra nenhum super-herói barato, disso eu tinha certeza! Ela é muito especial pra fugir de mim desse jeito.

Continuei observando os dois, só de olho na mão boba do idiota.  
>Me surpreendia que Abby soubesse dançar tão bem, e encantar...<p>

Como desejava que fosse eu ali, sentindo aquele corpo fervendo se recostar no meu sem pudor. Meu ciúmes aumentava a cada rebolada que ela dava; era contagem regressiva praquele mala, assim que a música terminasse, ela era **_minha._**

E assim caminhei em direção aos dois em um passo firme e irredutível.

- Com licença, mas ela está muito bem acompanhada agora, garotão! – eu gritei em seu ouvido e ele pulou fora num piscar de olhos. O que ele tinha de músculos e de altura, tinha de covardia...

- Hey, você não mandou eu me divertir? Eu estava me divertindo à beça com Justin...

- Você é indomável, né loirinha? – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido; sabia que a arrepiava quando fazia isso. Queria provocá-la até vê-la implorar pra me ter.

E logo a próxima música invadia nossos ouvidos: You Can Leave Your Hat On. Sim, era exatamente dessa que eu precisava! A música mais sexy que já inventaram surgia no melhor momento.

Todos começavam a gritar em uníssono, fazendo todos lembrarem do único significado daquela música: strip-tease.

- Depende do dono... – ela retrucou, sem sorrir, apenas dançando ao ritmo.

- Hey, eu adoro essa música! – eu sorri malicioso e ela mostrou indiferença no começo, mas logo respondeu com o movimento das suas curvas. – Você sabe como dançar essa? – ela não respondeu com palavras e sim colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura. Minha respiração começava a ofegar e minha visão estava quase hipnotizada pela imagem de seu corpo se remexendo daquele jeito sensual. E então ela me arrastou pra uma mesa num canto escondido de todos, me sentou numa das cadeiras e começou a dançar atrevidamente como ninguém. Eu estava no paraíso.

Passava suas mãos em meu tórax e ia descendo, e parava antes que chegasse 'lá'. Em seguida foi sentando em meu colo devagar, na mesma posição que estávamos no hospital. Sim, aquela loirinha gostosa estava tentando me matar!

Quando consegui uma oportunidade, soltei num sussurro junto com a música:

- "Pode ficar com seu chapéu!" [You can leave your hat on]

Jogava olhares hipnóticos pra mim em troca, e sussurrou:

- Você nunca me pediu um strip, né? Pois então vai ter que fazer por merecer... – mordeu minha orelha em seguida e então trouxe sua boca até a minha, sedenta pela dela.

Mas não me beijou, apenas me encarou com desejo no olhar. Inesperadamente, ao fim da música correu em direção a um dos banheiros, me deixando ali, sozinho, sem saber o que fazer e com muita vontade de fazer 'aquilo'. Meu instinto me fez segui-la como louco e então, quando só estávamos nós dois num cubículo que eu julguei que fosse o banheiro feminino, ela me jogou contra a parede e atacou minha boca com uma mistura de fogo e paixão, que me surpreendeu imensamente. Ela estava mudada, outra Abby que talvez eu nunca tivesse presenciado antes. E foi enquanto ela me beijava que eu descobri o segredo, ao som de Smooth: senti o gosto de vodka pura apimentando aquela noite surreal.

Instantaneamente suas carícias me faziam esquecer de que aquilo me chateava e então permiti que meu corpo respondesse ao dela, se é que já não estava respondendo.

_"Man it's a hot one  
>Like seven inches from the midday sun<br>I hear you whisper & the words melt everyone  
>But you stay so cool<br>My muñequita, my Spanish harlem Mona Lisa  
>Your my reason for reason<br>The step in my groove"_

Eu continuei a dançar enquanto nos beijávamos, mas dessa vez meu corpo se esfregava no dele como se eu não pudesse evitar aquele ritmo nos contagiando. Se outra vez dissera que nunca havia transado durante o trabalho, também afirmava que essa era a primeira vez que transaria no banheiro de uma boate em plena madrugada. E sim, para os curiosos de plantão, fazer coisas ilícitas era alucinante!

Meus beijos começavam a descer seu pescoço abaixo e se transformavam em chupões à medida que John apertava minha cintura contra a dele. Continuei me ocupando em seu pescoço, porém agora apertando sua nuca e bagunçando seu cabelo ao ouvi-lo soprar em meu ouvido:

- Morri de ciúmes de você lá fora, mas to morrendo ainda mais de tesão agora. – ao terminar, sabendo que estava me arrepiando, John mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, como se quisesse 'arrancar pedaço'. Então cheguei à conclusão de que havia ganhado com todos os méritos daquela briguinha que ele havia comprado. Em resposta, só consegui morder também seu pescoço como uma vampira sedenta pelo melhor e mais fresco sangue.

Ele gemeu.

Afinal, era Halloween ou não era?

Suas mãos iam de cima abaixo e de baixo à cima em frações de segundos nas minhas costas e quando ele finalmente optou por pegar o caminho da 'frente', subiu em primeira marcha, lentamente, demonstrando o tipo de tortura que iria usar.

_"And if you say this life ain't good enough  
>I would give my world to lift you up<br>I could change my life to better suit your mood  
>Cause you're so smooth"<em>

Sentia que havia uma bola de fogo nos envolvendo, como se estivéssemos no Saara em pleno meio-dia. Pra corresponder ao ritmo sedutor que a música nos embalava, tentei desesperadamente desabotoar o vestido de Abby mais uma vez, sem que ela parasse com aqueles movimentos sobre meu corpo que tanto estavam me enlouquecendo. E com sucesso, subi por cada botão devagar, sem que ela percebesse minha dificuldade e sim, meus dedos caminhando delicadamente por seu abdome até chegar ao topo, sentindo toda a maciez e a ardência de cada curva ociosa que seu corpo me mostrava. Eu podia realmente me perder naqueles 'caminhos'- mais ainda do que eu já estava perdido nela.

Abby me beijava e brincava com minha língua durante todo esse tempo.

E tentando ser mais atrevido do que eu costumava ser, pulei minhas mãos para trás por dentro de seu vestido e abri o fecho de seu sutiã rapidamente, fazendo-a arquear seu corpo para frente com a comodidade que aquele ato tinha trazido a ela. Suas mãos já não estavam mais em minha nuca e sim em si própria, tirando mais que rapidamente as duas alças que prendiam seus seios ao sutiã vermelho – sim, não era ilusão minha, ele era vermelho agora. Achei por um instante que o prazer era tão intenso que eu estava ao ponto de ter alucinações. Soltei uma risada abafada em homenagem àquela mágica que eu havia acabado de presenciar e quando a vi arremessar o sutiã e o vestido ao chão, estremeci. E tive certeza de que ele era verdadeiramente vermelho.

Ah! Abby só de calcinha era a visão que tomou conta de minhas fantasias desde que aquele dia começara e agora era a mais pura e ardente realidade, em meio à todas aquelas luzes que atravessavam o teto daquele minúsculo banheiro. E senti uma pressão imensa subir por minhas pernas ao tomar seus seios nus em minhas mãos e os acariciá-los como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes.

Se eu disse que hoje não era dia de travessuras para John Carter, ah, eu estava infinitamente enganado.

Ela gemeu em meu ouvido.

_"And just like the ocean under the moon  
>Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you<br>You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth, baby  
>Give me your heart, make it real<br>Or else forget about it"_

Suas mãos estavam tão macias passeando por meu corpo inteiro que eu não queria que acabasse nunca. Comecei a agir também, fui puxando qualquer sinal de roupa que via em John e encravava minhas unhas em suas costas, fazendo-o apertar seu toque em minhas nádegas. Mal podíamos nos mexer ali dentro, mas John fez o impossível e me jogou na outra parede, ficando agora 'no controle' da situação.

- Acho que agora você entendeu meu estilo de diversão... – eu disse com os lábios encostados em sua orelha enquanto sentia seu coração acelerando disparado e sua cintura me pressionando insistentemente; não sabia se era pra ter certeza de que eu estava sentindo-o 'feliz' ou se era por causa do intenso desejo que ele não conseguia conter.

Nossos corpos estavam suados e fervendo e já muito excitados pra prolongar ainda mais aquilo, apesar de acreditar fervorosamente que as preliminares não deveriam acabar nunca, todas as vezes. Mas eu chegava a um ponto onde era essencial senti-lo dentro de mim daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer.

- Eu posso não ser o Superman... – ele retrucou em meio aos incessantes beijos que espalhava em meu pescoço me fazendo soltar a cabeça para trás em sinal de desejo. – Mas tenho alguns super poderes que eu posso te mostrar... – ao dizer isso, veio à minha boca e a mordeu provocando uma risadinha safada da minha parte. Ele era doce, mas sabia ser incrivelmente sexy e provocante quando queria – ou quando eu o obrigava a ser!

Senti o calor de suas mãos subindo novamente, mas dessa vez prendendo meus braços pra cima com força na parede e me imobilizando totalmente. Fechei os olhos, como se lhe desse permissão para que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo; eu era toda e completamente sua. Como Louis Lane era de Clark Kent.

Com a outra mão ele descia pelo meu corpo sem nunca tirá-la. E quando menos esperava, sua mão abaixou minha calcinha, agarrou minha coxa e me ergueu para que pudéssemos finalmente nos 'encaixar'. Abri os olhos em surpresa ao sentir a intensidade do primeiro empurrão que ele me dava contra a parede, estremecendo minhas pernas e me fazendo gemer como nunca.

_Finalmente!_

_"I'll tell you one thing  
>If you would leave it would be a crying shame<br>In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out  
>Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on the radio<br>You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
>Turning you round and round"<em>

_- _John! – ela não sabia se respirava ou se dizia meu nome. Eu não sabia se continuava prendendo sua mão na parede ou se a segurava com as duas mãos antes que meu braço fraquejasse.

Transar no banheiro de uma boate ao ritmo de uma música incrivelmente perfeita pra essa ocasião era de longe a coisa mais extraordinária que alguém podia fazer.

Não agüentei muito mais tempo e joguei meu outro braço para segurá-la e ela riu ao meu movimento, entrelaçando seus braços e suas pernas à minha volta. Agora foi minha vez de rir pois podia apertá-la contra a parede o quanto eu quisesse que minhas forças pareciam se recuperar quando ela esboçava aquele sorriso incandescente, que parecia mais brilhante ainda quando a luz vermelha a iluminava daquele jeito.

E fiz mais, elevei Abby à altura de um balcãozinho ao lado da pia e a coloquei lá, como se estivesse tentando salvá-la do incêndio que estava ocorrendo entre nós. Ela soltou outra risada, porém mais breve, para logo se ocupar com minha boca. Nossos movimentos iam ficando intensos e cada vez mais eufóricos. Nossas mãos se juntaram e nossos dedos iam se entrelaçando, acompanhando o ritmo da música e de nossa respiração ofegante. Minha boca desceu até seus seios e espalhei um caminho de beijos por eles. Uma de suas mãos macias pressionava minha cabeça para que eu continuasse e a outra empurrava minhas nádegas, para se assegurar de que eu não pararia com os movimentos. Eu a encarei um segundo, lhe joguei um olhar malicioso e ela devolveu:

- O quê? Obras de arte foram feitas para serem apreciadas! – eu só não soltei uma gargalhada mais escandalosa porque a vontade de 'apreciar uma obra de arte' era maior: voltei minha boca para onde nunca deveria sair.

E aquilo me deixava louco, mais louco ainda por aquela enfermeirinha loira safada e gostosa que eu tanto _amava._

_"And if you say this life ain't good enough  
>I would give my world to lift you up<br>I could change my life to better suit your mood  
>Cause you're so smooth"<em>

Já podia sentir minha boca latejar de tanto ser atacada por John, que não parecia se saciar nunca. Seus impulsos iam se tornando mais fortes e rápidos à medida que eu ia pressionando a ponta de meus dedos em suas costas e em seu tórax. E, depois de explorar cada pedacinho um do outro, nossas mãos se encontravam novamente e se apertavam tão intensamente que podíamos fazer o tempo parar e a Terra nunca mais se mover se quiséssemos.

A música ia chegando nos últimos refrões e nós, em nosso tão esperado ápice. Meus olhos reviraram de prazer pela primeira vez na vida e isso já era impossível de esquecer.

- Abby...essa é...a melhor..tran... – sua boca encostava novamente em meu ouvido e com dificuldade pra respirar, não deixei que terminasse de falar; não precisava, afinal, era a melhor pra mim também e palavras não eram suficientes para expressar aquela experiência que estávamos compartilhando.

- Não fale! Apenas continue...continue... - tentei falar em meio a um de nossos beijos.

Ao percebermos que ia acabar, ficamos estáticos, parados do jeito que estávamos; minha boca na dele, sua mão em minhas costas e a minha em seu cabelo, para que pudéssemos aproveitar ao máximo os últimos segundos de nosso ato. Podia jurar que vi até estrelas quando John nos entregou ao último impulso; uma pressão tão forte e tão rápida e então o alívio quase que instantâneo, como uma montanha russa ao descer do topo do "Monte Everest" em uma velocidade impossível de ser calculada. Era isso que eu sentia, pura adrenalina correndo em minhas veias. Quem diria que esse seria o melhor Halloween de todos?

_"And just like the ocean under the moon  
>Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you<br>You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth, yeah  
>Give me your heart, make it real<br>Or else forget about it"_

E quando "voltamos a realidade", após sentir um êxtase que nunca pensei que iria, tudo à minha volta parecia girar e minhas pernas e braços tremiam como gelatina. Mas algo nunca sairia de mim naquela noite: meu sorriso estava tatuado em meus lábios, e minha mente tinha flashbacks de cada momento que passei com Abby ali dentro. Seus olhos se tornavam um ímã para os meus. Em sinal de exaustão, apoiei minha testa suada na sua e ficamos abraçados um tempo em silêncio, até realmente _voltarmos à realidade._

- Você me convenceu Carter... – ela disse, enquanto começávamos a nos vestir rapidamente depois de recuperar um pouco das forças pra no mínimo conseguirmos chegar em casa. - _"Esqueça o Superman, eu fico com John Carter" – _e claro, ela tinha que me fazer ainda mais feliz com aquela frase tão antiga, dos nossos velhos tempos, porém agora reformulada para a nova condição: meu nome entrara no lugar do de Mark, com todo o mérito possível! =p

- E eu nunca duvidei de seu jeito de se divertir! Só queria te provocar mesmo... – eu sorri ao terminar de vestir meus esqueletos exatamente quando Abby terminara de abotoar o último botão de seu vestido. - E tem uma coisa que eu quero saber...Aquela mágica do sutiã... – eu sorri malicioso e ela deu uma gargalhada, corando em seguida.

- Tem coisas que uma mulher nunca deve contar a um homem, jamais! – ela me jogou um olhar misterioso. – Ele deve descobrir!

Nos encaramos um momento antes de sair daquele simples lugar que parecia tão memorável agora. E quando ela menos esperava, tasquei um último beijo naqueles lábios que me pertenciam mais ainda agora. Abby soltou aquela gargalhada que me fazia sentir vivo e então, ajeitei seu cabelo e abri a porta para aquela multidão de pessoas. Ela saiu em seguida e fomos direto pra casa de mãos dadas, sob a luz ainda fraca do amanhecer.

- Que tal café e torta? Estou faminta! – Abby disse, recostando em meu corpo enquanto andávamos bem devagar.

- Claro, onde você quiser. Mas com uma condição!

- Eu faço qualquer coisa por comida à essa altura!

- Que eu possa passar a manhã, a tarde e a noite inteira apreciando minha 'obra de arte'! – desci devagar minha mão e dei um tapinha atrevido em sua bunda; Abby apenas me olhou sorrindo e concordou com uma piscadela.

- Tem certeza que você agüenta?

- Oh yeah baby, eu sou o superman ou não sou?

E assim fomos...

A certa altura, comecei a rir a toa ao ver que ela não tinha percebido. Eu sabia que ela perguntaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu nunca falaria.

De uma coisa eu tinha plena certeza: ela estava nas nuvens como eu, pois nem ao menos reparou que eu não havia trancado a porta do banheiro...

**FIM**


End file.
